


Cardin Meets the Other Winchesters

by AU_Queen



Series: Younger Winchester and Co. [2]
Category: RWBY, Supernatural
Genre: Cardin and Velv are friends, Cardin is a Winchester brother, Crack, Crossover, the books by Carver Edlund are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Cardin meets his brothers for the first time.





	Cardin Meets the Other Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned because of this post: https://mojo72400.tumblr.com/post/173218522545/fanfic-challenge-fans-of-spn-and-rwby-should  
> I’ll be honest, I’ve been playing around with the idea of a Supernatural/RWBY crossover for a while, and this may very well end up being the written fuel to the proverbial fire.  
> This story will stay here as it is the story that started this whole series, but it no longer holds weight with any of the other stories in the series.

The boys breathed matching sighs of relief as Dean put his blade through the neck of the last vampire. It was a bigger nest than they had expected and at this point, yeah they probably should've seen it coming. But it was over and they were happy to trudge back through the woods to the Impala, the promise of a hot shower and warm bed urging them on.

Everything had started to darken by the time they left the cave. Shadows cast low in the trees. If they were anything but hunters, Dean and Sam would be worried. As hunters, they were understandably wary. Monsters did have an affinity for the darkness.

A branch snapped behind them and they turned as one, machetes raised. There was a figure in that blackness, and as it approached it broke off into two. In a few seconds the two figures were close enough to be made out. A boy and a girl, probably years younger than them.

"Stop right there," Dean ordered them, and they paused and held their hands up in a show of peace.

“Who are you?” Sam called out.

“I’m Velvet, this is Cardin,” the girl-Velvet- spoke, gesturing best she could between them to indicate who was who.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the two of them. Both wore flannel, both seemed to be armed.  “Put your weapons down and come over here.” He watched the boy roll his eyes as both of them slowly lowered their hands and followed his instructions. Felt his eyes grow in surprise when they both stuck their arms out and rolled up their sleeves.

“Do it,” the boy-Cardin- told him.

“Do what?” Dean frowned at him and narrowed his eyes.

“The mandatory hunter test,” Cardin said with another roll of his eyes.

“So you’re hunters?” Sam asked.

“No, we’re lumberjacks,” Cardin tilted his head to look at Sam.

“Car,” Velvet said under her breath in a tone that held admonishing amusement, and a look that said it happened often.

Sam led the way to them, and grabbed Velvet's arm since she was closer to him. Dean followed suit with Cardin. They took a small, sharp piece of silver from their back pockets and sliced it against the kids' skin, watching their faces for a reaction. When there was none, they moved on to the other tests which also garnered no reaction. The older hunters satisfied, the four of them turned to walk back out to the road together.

"So what were the two of you doing out here?" Sam questioned as they walked.

“We were planning on taking care of a nest of vamps,” Velvet told them.

“But it was already taken care of by the time we got to it,” Cardin finished for her, a not-to-happy look in his eye.

“Sorry,” Sam shrugged and Cardin humphed. For a minute there everyone just walked in quiet, broken only by the creatures of the woods.

“So, you know who we are. Who are you?” Velvet asked once the silence had stretched a few seconds too long.

“Sam and Dean,” Sam answered her, holding his hand out.

“Nice to meet you,” Velvet smiled and shook his hand.

“Sam and Dean Winchester?” Cardin asked, a glare in his voice even though his expression was fairly empty.

“Here we go again,” Velvet murmured under her breath with a heavy, long suffering sigh. Sam glanced at her in confusion.

“Yeah, what of it?” Dean glared.

“Oh, nothing much. It’s just do you know how hard it is to be a hunter with the last name ‘Winchester’? Everyone either loves you or wants to murder you!” Cardin grumbled loudly.

Sam leaned closer to Velvet, and dropped his voice to a whisper. “I take it this isn’t the first time this has happened?”

“Not even close,” Velvet whispered back. Sam hummed and they watched as Cardin ranted.

"So, what's he have against us?" He leaned back in to whisper to her again.

"I don't think he has anything against you two," Velvet reassured him, "It just upsets him sometimes.  _ John _ upsets him sometimes."

"John?" Sam echoed in confusion and stopped walking. "What? Why?"

Velvet shrugged and clicked her tongue with a sigh. It took Sam three steps to get back in step with her so he could hear her answer, "John never came back for him.” Sam wrinkled his brow, more confused than before.

“John… never came back for him?” Sam repeated her words again, but they were louder this time. Loud enough for Dean and Cardin, who were walking ahead of them, to hear, “What do you mean?”

“John Winchester is an asshole who leaves his kids and never looks back,” Cardin said, his head turned so his gaze focused on Sam. "That's what she means."

This made everyone stop.

"And what do you mean by that?" Dean asked him, voice slightly icy but mostly confused.

"I mean, he saved someone, knocked them up, and then left without ever looking back. That's what I mean," Cardin leveled Dean with a mostly annoyed look. Velvet put her hand on his shoulder as he breathed, a silent comfort and reminder. The older hunters stayed quiet, mulling his words over in their minds. "If he had just visited, just once." Cardin's voice had dropped, and sadness flickered through his eyes.

"What happened?" Sam took a step closer to them.

"The monster came back," Velvet answered for him and shrugged. "His mom didn't make it, but he did. An old hunter saved him, said his name was Rufus."

"Apparently Bobby sent him to check up on us," Cardin told them.

"So, that makes you," Dean gestured to him, then moved his hand between Sam and him.

"Your little brother? Yeah," Cardin smiled, a sad smile. "Surprise."

"Great. It's Adam all over again," Dean said with a roll of his eyes, and they began to move again. Except Sam.

"Shit. Adam," he said under his breath. Dean still heard him, and turned around.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"He's... in the cage," Sam said with a pained expression.

"Oh, don't worry," Velvet said, and the three brothers turned to look at her. "I read all of Carver Edlund's books, great stories by the way, and he died when Cas threw the holy oil at him. Adam's not in the pit, it's just Michael."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, a silent conversation going on for a short time. "Oh."

"Well, that's a relief," Sam said and Dean nodded his agreement. Then Sam turned to the younger hunters, "You two coming with us?" 

Cardin and Velvet turned to each other, their own silent conversation going on before they answered together, "Sure." "Why not."


End file.
